


"C'era una volta un Soldato..."

by Luowl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Little Brothers, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luowl/pseuds/Luowl
Summary: ...C'era una volta un soldato, era partito proprio da qui, da Jinae,non aveva né un passato difficile né una orribile passato da raccontare,anzi,era un uomo comune molto umile.Eppure anche tra cent'anni,io lo continuerò a chiamare un soldato,...[Scritta Gennaio/2017]
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 2





	"C'era una volta un Soldato..."

L'aria fresca che mi accarezzava il collo quella mattina era rilassante, Jinae era sempre stata una città molto tranquilla. Nonostante non vi ero mai stato, Marco me ne aveva sempre parlato come una pacifica e imperturbabile cittadina dove vi era l'abitudine di avere una famiglia molto numerosa e radiosa.

Ingoiai un po di saliva sperando che anche il nodo in gola si scioglieva mentre bussavo la porta di legno davanti a me, la casa era piccola e insignificante,ma nel piccolo villaggio davvero poche costruzioni erano imponenti o importanti.

Una donna abbastanza alta per la mezza età,dai capelli lunghi e bruni, dalle lentiggini fin troppo familiari, mi guardava molto stupita dalla mia presenza. Sorrisi di getto, ancora prima che lei reagisse alla mia presenza, forse l'assurda somiglianza dei due mi fece reagire automaticamente.

"L-Lei" balbettò la donna mentre si sistemava l'umile vestaglia,cercando di sembrar più formale possible, "Non c'è bisogno di darmi del lei,signora",dissi continuando a sorridere spontaneamente.

Mi fece accomodare all'interno dell'angusta casa, il piano inferiore era una piccola stanza provvista di un tavolo e un piccolo spazio per cucinare.

Mi appoggiai su una delle sedie di legno vicino al tavolo,dopo aver accettato volentieri un po del vino che la gentil donna mi stava offrendo.

Sembrava ansiosa e leggermente a disagio, sicuramente non voleva lasciarlo trasparire,ma lei dopo tutto già sapeva della vicenda avvenuta qualche settimana fa.

Ma il ricordo così vivido nella mia testa continuava a lacerarmi dentro,e visto che non riuscivo a liberarmene, pensavo che forse in questo modo mi sarei sentito più libero.

Salutando,scusandomi e ringraziando di tutto, la madre di cui mi parlava spesso,mi sarei lentamente abbandonato la sofferenza.

Se non potevo cancellarla,potevo viverla appieno fino alla fine.

Presi un sorso del liquido rossastro nel bicchiere di fianco a me, presi un respiro e mi decisi ad iniziare quella liberatoria discussione.

Ma all'improvviso tanti piccoli bussare distrassero entrambi, velocemente lei corse verso la porta.

Sette piccoli ragazzini, quattro femmine e tre maschi entrarono dall'ingresso con i sorrisi più smaglianti che io abbia mai visto, con l'adrenalina e la serenità come quella del sole in cielo.

Solo a guardarli mi sentii improvvisamente libero da qualunque cosa,qualunque preoccupazione e groppone.

Questi corsero tra le loro risa e giochi al piano di sopra quando la madre glielo ordinò dolcemente.

Vidi la donna sbuffare dolcemente nel sorriso mentre li osservava salire le scale, poi all'improvviso il suo volto assunse un espressione molto triste.

E sapevo esattamente cos'era quello sguardo, ero ancora rivolto verso le scale, ma uno strano desiderio,una strana voglia ribolliva in me.

Vivere appieno questo momento...

"Mi scusi,potrei chiederle una cosa?"

\--

Non avevo esattamente in mente quale fosse la mia idea.

Da piccolo io sognavo di fare l'eroe, e oggi per tutti i ragazzini gli eroi sono i soldati, ma non vedono spesso cosa gli eroi corrono incontro.

Mi avevano guardato con ammirazione quel giorno, ma io non ne avevo, io non avevo il diritto di quell'ammirazione.

Gli eroi spesso non erano quelli valorosi con il mantello rosso pieni di soldi,ma i semplici dolci umili uomini con le lentiggini. 

Non avevo esattamente qualcosa di scritto,volevo solo raccontare a mente aperta la storia di un eroe. Volevo essere una figura responsabile dalla buona lesione da raccontare,anche solo per quei sette ragazzini.

Era un pensiero innocente il loro,ma volevo,sentivo dal profondo del mio cuore,l'onore e la voglia di raccontare una piccola storia dalla morale intrinseca.

E così che il giorno dopo ero seduto sul piccolo letto centrale nella stanza dei bambini,mentre loro mi guardavano con un misto di curiosità e qualche tipo di ammirazione, a raccontare una storia. 

Tutti i ragazzini giravano in torno all'età di dieci anni. La prima che notai era Zoe,lei aveva dodici anni, un numero comunque molto piccolo rispetto al primo genito. Una ragazza precisa e ordinata, sempre preoccupata per tutti i suoi fratelli. Luis la invidiava molto,nonostante avessero solo un anno di differenza, la sorella aveva tutte le responsabilità e gli onori di essere adulta. Lei, portava i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle,lo sguardo era spesso sincero,autoritario o preoccupato,lui era il suo esatto opposto. Luis raccoglieva i capelli in una piccola coda,lo sguardo era tagliente e peperino. I due non andavano particolarmente d'accordo,ma erano soliti passare la maggior parte del tempo insieme. Entrambi avevano una passione per l'arte e la storia,per la conoscenza e i racconti eroici.

Particolare e curiosa come ragazzina,vi era Serena,contava oggi tredici anni. Lei aveva dei tratti molto diversi da quelli del fratello maggiore,in qualunque modo io guardassi i ragazzi cercavo sempre di paragonarli a Marco,e lei probabilmente non aveva preso da lui. Era silenziosa, ma a differenza di Zoe, non esternava molte emozioni, non l'avevo mai vista sorridere. Spesso sedeva sola mentre giocava con i soffici capelli scuri mossi, ogni tanto rispondeva in modo sarcastico con battute abbastanza piccanti. Lei,come mi raccontò la madre, era quella che aveva passato più tempo con il fratello maggiore,e mancava a più di tutti. 

Isak e Sara erano due gemelli di nove anni, Marco li crebbe lui stesso perchè al tempo la madre stette molto male, più volte sentivo le storie dei gemellini che scorrazzavano per la casa vivaci,per poi addormentarsi come sassi tra le sue braccia. Lei aveva lunghi capelli mori e lentiggini dolci a circondarle le guance, il fratello portava i capelli corti, ma le lentiggini gli addolcivano il viso. Rispetto al resto dei fratelli i due non erano particolarmente alti,ma avevano ereditato ogni minimo tratto del fratello maggiore. Più di una volta avevo distolto lo sguardo, nei loro volti vedevo solo il suo sorriso smagliante, e ciò mi doleva troppo il cuore. 

Nicolas,contava sette anni,poco ricordava di Marco ed era il genio di turno. Era un ragazzino molto curioso e colto per l'appunto. Per ultima vi era Ann,una piccola e dolce ragazzina di due anni. Lei non aveva mai conosciuto il primo genito dei Bodt,ma i fratelli gli raccontavano ogni giorno qualcosa, tra fatti veri e immaginazioni surreali.

La stanza non era grandissima,su per giù era come la cucina,vi era un letto a castello

Tossi un paio di volte, sbattei le mani sulle ginocchia e poi iniziai;

"C'era una volta un soldato, era partito proprio da qui, da Jinae,

non aveva né un passato difficile né una orribile passato da raccontare,

anzi,era un uomo comune molto umile.

Eppure anche tra cent'anni,io lo continuerò a chiamare un soldato,

a chiamarlo un eroe e un grande uomo.

Ma prima, è meglio che continui la sua storia.

Lui non aveva cattivo in se, potrei giurare di non aver visto nessuno di puro come lui che affrontasse la guerra,

era dolce e umile.

Per quanto io mi facessi sopraffare dalla gelosia o dalla sofferenza,

lui era accanto a me,

con il suo sorriso grande e radioso,che solo a guardarlo ti senti in colpa a stare male,

e quando inizia con il suo poema melodioso di piccole e notevoli cose che ha notato,

dei tuoi pregi nascosti che avevi lasciato indietro,

che ti chiedi cosa hai fatto di tanto bello per meritarti quel bell'angelo.

Per quanto io fossi insopportabile o curante di tutto tranne che di lui che era sempre lì con me,

lui continuava imperterrito a non mollarmi,

a non lasciarmi cadere nella fossa della disperazione,

che per un quarto la stavan scavando la guerra infinita, e per tre quarti io.

Era un angelo dolce e umile.

Sempre occupato a pensare al bene del gruppo,

piuttosto che agli interessi personali e capace di vedere, ed accettare,

i propri limiti e le proprie debolezze.

Posizionatosi settimo nella classifica finale,

lui era felice per chi aveva ottenuto i primi posti e 

sorrideva.

Non me lo sarei mai meritato neanche dopo cinquanta giganti uccisi,

un angelo così modesto,dolce e umile.

Affrontò tutto da solo

non ero con lui quando mi scivolò dalle mani,

e ancora non so cosa farei se potessi tornare indietro.

Se mai ne avessi la possibilità,non so se sceglierei di essere con lui

riuscirei a salvarlo da ciò che ha porse fine alla sua vita?

Si, l'angelo soldato modesto,dolce e umile,

è morto.

E' vivida nella mia testa l'immagine del suo coirpo,

ma ciò che più mi distrugge infodo,

è che io lo amavo.

E che me la sarei meritata io,questa atroce morte"

Il discorso cadde nel silenzio,anche volendo aggiungere altro, anche volendo dire tutto ciò che ricordavo di lui,le lacrime e il nodo in gola stavano diventando più forti di me.

Avevo lo sguardo basso, e potevo vedere il logo del corpo di ricerca sulla mia giacca. Se oggi ho fatto la scelta giusta,giusta per me a cosa mi porterà non ne sarò mai certo,è sopratutto grazie lui dopotutto.

Poi ad un tratto,la voce candida che non avevo mai sentito della Serena proferì,

"Qual'era il suo nome?"

"Marco Bodt".


End file.
